<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Robots by 9800fm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337908">Robots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/9800fm/pseuds/9800fm'>9800fm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, chan is a single dad, domestic bahng family, hyunin are separated by a year, hyunjin and jeongin are toddler, hyunjin is the hyung ofc, this is just fluff, who wants to volunteer to become hyunin's mom sksks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/9800fm/pseuds/9800fm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan got home from the office he worked on feeling all sorts of dizzy. What he sees when he step into the house instantly make his headache gone. </p><p>[an au of officer!chan and singledad!chan feat. toddler!hyunin]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan &amp; Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Robots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! this is my first time using ao3 and i kind of... clueless of how this site works lolol. also english is not my first language so i'm sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes :) feel free to correct me!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan stares at the kids bickering before him fondly. It was cute, he thought. The kids make a fuss over petty things and that's what make it adorable. Still, be the good father that he is, Chan should stop his children from going further before it escalated into a fight.</p><p>The only adult in the room takes a step forward, kneeling in front of his children. Soft hums elicited from his lips, the sound was enough to draw the kids' attention settled fully on him.</p><p>Chan beamed, looking deep into the kids' eyes back and forth with the same fondness he had earlier. "I hear something's going on here and I want to know why. Mind to share it with me, pumpkins?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The smaller kid stumbled over to get to Chan's side, face scrunched in annoyance before he plopped himself into Chan's embrace.</p><p>The man chuckles softly, big hands went to caress the kid's back. "What's wrong, Innie?"</p><p> </p><p>"Jinnie-hyung won't let me play with his robots!" the kid in question voiced out, clear annoyance lingered on every words that slip past his puckered lips as his eyes never leave the other kid in the room.</p><p>Chan hummed in acknowledge, trying to compose his neutral demeanour outside. He can't show his sons that he was feeling wholesome over their fight, 'aight? So he turned his attention to Hyunjin without stopping to rubs the back of his youngest child. "Is it really the case, Jinnie?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin stilled for a full thirty seconds only to piercing death stare to the poor kid in Chan's embrace.</p><p>The older son puffed his cheeks in annoyance, "Hu-um! Innie is trying to steal Bumblebee! You know how much Jinnie loves Bee! Jinnie won't let Innie touch Bee!!! Never!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Innie is not trying to steal it!!" the younger chimed in to defend himself.</p><p>"No! Innie did it!!"</p><p>Chan shushed them one more time before they fight for real. </p><p> </p><p>There he knew the crisis his children is facing: Hyunjin didn't let Jeongin to play with his beloved robot Bumblebee and Jeongin is disappointed at it.</p><p>Chan stares at Jeongin who's now fiddling his tiny fingers over the badges on his shoulder, sadness was evidence in his face.</p><p>The officer shifts his attention back to his oldest child who's still clouded with anger and beckoning him to come closer.</p><p>Chan holds Hyunjin's little hand with his free hand and squeeze it softly to soothe him down. It works like magic though, as now Hyunjin turned calmer.</p><p> </p><p>"Jinnie has a lot of robots, right? Will Jinnie be mad if Innie plays with the other robots and not Bee?" his voice somewhat come out firm, as he starts the negotiation between them.</p><p>The kid with a cute mole under his eyes shakes his head to the question and Chan hummed softly at that.</p><p>"Look at me, baby fox." he called out the youngest as he pokes Jeongin's cheek. "You know that Jinnie-hyung loves Bee so much, right? Is it okay for Innie to play with the other robots and not Bee?"</p><p>He got immediate nods as the response, followed by a small, "Innie is okay as long as Innie can play with robots too." and Chan smiled at that too.</p><p>"It's settled then!" the man puts a pause before continue, "Jinnie can still have Bumblebee and Innie can have the other robots. Look, Innie, Mr. Optimus Prime is sad because no one wants to play with him. Will Innie play with Mr. Prime?"</p><p>Jeongin giggles and nods happily, exchange wary looks at Hyunjin just in case his hyung will change his mind. But Hyunjin seems to pay it no mind, given that now the older kid is now flashing a small smile at Jeongin.</p><p>Chan witnesses all of it, and he can't help but to coo at his kids' antics. He pulled Hyunjin into his left arms and hug both of his lovely sons tightly until the kids screaming to beg for their Papa to let go of them.</p><p> </p><p>It was a day like this where Chan felt his life is complete. Ah, no. Every day with his two sunshines by his side is the greatest moment in his life and he thanked the God above that He had sent two angels into Chan's life. And make his life complete. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for make it up until the end! it means so much to me 🥺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>